1. Field of the Invention
This invention is about squeezing gun for two-part medical viscous fluid that extrudes two different kinds of medical viscous fluid at the same time that are contained in double cartridge where two tubes are combined into one body and when explained in more detail, this invention is to extrude simultaneously two kinds of medical viscous fluid (hereinafter call viscous fluid) that are contained in double cartridge while two horizontal scroll bars are moving horizontally as driving power of driving motor is being reduced when button of squeezing gun which has the shape of pistol is pushed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing squeezing gun for two-part medical viscous fluid has had the shape of pistol overall and in the case that users squeeze viscous fluid in double cartridge which has been installed in cartridge insertion edge of squeezing gun, users should squeeze simultaneously two different kinds of viscous fluid contained in double cartridge by first pulling a trigger and then two horizontal scroll bars moving forward horizontally.
Double cartridge mentioned above contains two tubes which are combined in one body and two different kinds of viscous fluid are contained in the two tubes respectively and viscous fluid contained in double cartridge is gel type which has high and stiff viscosity and the viscous fluid is used to mold from the tooth when putting crown on tooth in dentistry.
It has been difficult for user to squeeze viscous fluid with high viscosity by only the power of index finger and squeezing requires considerable power. Besides, viscous fluid has not been squeezed correctly in the position that is intended to be targeted because edge of double cartridge is shaken from which viscous fluid is squeezed.